Merged For Business (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Merged For Business (June 8, 2018) Synopsis - Mr.Krabs & Plankton merge their restaurants so they can create the biggest Krabby Patty ever for Bubble Bass. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Squidward Tentacles Eugene H. Krabs Sheldon J. Plankton Patrick Star Bubble Bass Karen Plankton Spot Carl the Manager (cameo) The Story The story begins at The Krusty Krab. Spongebob & Squidward walk in to begin their work shifts. As they do, the two pause in their tracks when finding Mr.Krabs sitting at a table discussing things with Plankton over coffee. SPONGEBOB: Plankton!!! Spongebob gets out a can of pepper spray and sends it right into Plankton's eye. PLANKTON: OWWWWWW!!!! SPONGEBOB: You won’t get the Krabby Patty Secret Formula you microscopic maniac! MR.KRABS: Spongebob stop! PLANKTON: Yes! Please! SPONGEBOB: Don’t worry Mr.Krabs! The formula is safe! MR.KRABS: SPONGEBOB! Plankton is not here to steal the formula! SPONGEBOB: Then why is he here?! MR.KRABS: Business boy! PLANKTON (holding his throbbing eye): Something you and your stupid pepper spray can’t seem to comprehend! SQUIDWARD: My life exactly. MR.KRABS: Would all three of you stifle already?! Now, as I am going to explain, Plankton & I are doing a business deal, over Krabby Patties. Spongebob pins Plankton to the floor and hovers the pepper spray in front of him. SPONGEBOB: Okay! You brainwashed my boss! PLANKTON: No I did not! Although that would be a great plan once we become enemies again! Hehehe! Mr.Krabs pulls Spongebob away. MR.KRABS: We have decided, albeit reluctantly, to merge our restaurants together, for one special order. PLANKTON: Much to both of our dismays of course. Spongebob is shocked. SPONGEBOB: What?! This is absurd! SQUIDWARD: Normally I don’t care about things like this, but Spongebob, for once, is right, this is crazy. MR.KRABS: Yes, yes it is. But we need to do so, because, of him. PATRICK: Who me? Patrick shows up out of nowhere eating half of a chili dog with a bolt attached to it. All four suddenly hear loud shaking & quaking. Bursting through the door, is Bubble Bass, who crashlands on top of Squidward with his humongous butt. SQUIDWARD(muffled): Ow BUBBLE BASS: I am the him. SPONGEBOB: Great! Another antagonist to deal with! BUBBLE BASS: Hello Squarepants! Nice of you to throw first shade for a change! But I am not here to argue. Is my patty ready yet? MR.KRABS: It will be. Bubble Bass then eyes Plankton. BUBBLE BASS: What say you? PLANKTON: We’ll get it done you fat piece of lard! BUBBLE BASS: You better, or I will promise to go easy on chewing you! You cute little jellybean! PLANKTON: I am not a jellybean! PATRICK: Wait? You’re not? MR.KRABS: We’ll get your biggest ever Krabby Patty ready Bubble Bass. PLANKTON: Tenfold! PATRICK: Could I have a bite of it? BUBBLE BASS: No Patrick, and good Mr.Krabs & little jellybean. How about you Squarepants? SPONGEBOB: No! I don’t want to! MR.KRABS: Spongebob! SPONGEBOB: But Mr.K! MR.KRABS: No buts! You are doing this! Whether you like it or not! SPONGEBOB: Well I should have a say in the matter! PLANKTON: Be quiet! Spongebob remains silent. BUBBLE BASS: Excellent! SQUIDWARD (sarcastically): Kudos to all! (angrily): NOW GET OFF OF ME! BUBBLE BASS: Oh! Sorry! My bad! Bubble Bass politely gets off Squidward & walks out to wait for his meal. Squidward realizes that he was sat on. SQUIDWARD: I am going to take a shower. Squidward goes off to the bathroom. SPONGEBOB: I didn’t know we had showers. The scene cuts to Plankton walking back into the Krusty Krab with Karen & his pet amoeba Spot by his sides. They face Spongebob, Mr.Krabs & Squidward. Patrick watches from a table. PATRICK: Cool! A Faceoff! Mr.Krabs & Plankton eye each other. MR.KRABS: We are still sworn enemies Plankton! PLANKTON: That we are Eugene… That we are. MR.KRABS: We are only doing this temporary merger since we need the power of 2 to create the biggest heart attack ever for that fat video game nerd Spongebob dislikes so much. SPONGEBOB: The reason is because, he gave me an atomic wedgie at the 1997 KCA’S! MR.KRABS: Spongebob! SPONGEBOB: Sorry! Squidward looks at Karen. SQUIDWARD: Eh, I’ll pass. KAREN: Same. MR.KRABS: No! SQUIDWARD: Barnaclehead Mr.Krabs blows a whistle. MR.KRABS: Okay Lads! Lassies! Pet! And Resident Idiot! PATRICK: Teehee! MR.KRABS: We need to work together to create the biggest Krabby Patty ever! SPONGEBOB: YAY! SQUIDWARD: I thought you didn’t want to do it! SPONGEBOB: Originally no, but I can’t pass up this opportunity to experience great teamwork! Squidward shakes his head and sighs in annoyance. MR.KRABS (putting on his reading glasses): Here are the teams! Spongebob & Patrick will do the cooking! Spongebob & Patrick high five. MR.KRABS: Spot will bite anybody that slacks! Squidward falls asleep against a post. Spot attacks him to get him back on focus. SQUIDWARD: Aghh! SPOT: Bark! Bark! MR.KRABS: Mr.Squidward & Karen will be working the register. SQUIDWARD: Great… not. KAREN: You whine just as much as my husband. MR.KRABS: Plankton & I will manage the business deals behind it! OKAY! GET GOING! A montage begins. Spongebob struggles to carry a 50 lb slab of meat. He finally places it on the grill after three attempts. Patrick leans by the grill playing his Nintendo. SPONGEBOB: Patrick, do something! Patrick groans & simply turns the grill knob from OFF to ON. Squidward & Karen are taking an order by Carl the Manager. CARL: 1 Krabby Patty, extra,.. Carl is picked up by Mr.Krabs & thrown out screaming. MR.KRABS: No unsolicited customers! Plankton almost attempts to steal the secret formula. Spot then shows up. PLANKTON: Come on Spot! I’m your owner! You can’t bite me! Spot smirks & shows Plankton an embarrassing snapshot of him being too affectionate around his inventions. PLANKTON: AAAH! I’m going! I’m going! Spongebob grills up the very large Krabby Patty. Mr.Krabs finishes determining up a bill for Bubble Bass. He kisses it in all of its glory. Plankton sets up the tables while Patrick slips on an ice cube & crashlands into a trash can. PLANKTON: Hahaha! Dope! Karen finishes inserting oil into herself. Squidward attempts to get some shuteye, until Spot scares him awake with an angry growl. Spongebob begins adding the final touches to the patty. Mr.Krabs, Plankton & Patrick finish putting up a banner that says, “WELCOME! BUBBLE BASS!” Plankton feeds Spot a bone, Karen & Squidward bicker over who is the bigger grouch, & Patrick is barred from taste inspection of the patty by Spongebob. And now the montage ends. MR.KRABS: Okay! We did it! Spongebob made a patty! PLANKTON: Against our wills! SPONGEBOB: Amazing things can happen though when you do teamwork! PLANKTON: Teamwork, sheamwork, you are the only one that must do this! SQUIDWARD: Now Plankton, keep your stupid dog away from me! He's a mongrel! PLANKTON (sarcastically): Wow! I did not realize that he was a mongrel! And he is also an amoeba! SPONGEBOB: Guys quit it! We were still a team, and a team that made the Krusty Krab succeed with Bubble Bass! KAREN: Wait? The Krusty Krab? SPONGEBOB: Yeah! PLANKTON: The correct answer is the Chum Bucket! If it weren’t for my mathematical genius, you losers wouldn’t have stood a chance! MR.KRABS: Oh is that what you think? PATRICK: I think! I’m thinking of mashed potatoes right now! Yum! Spongebob, Mr.Krabs, Plankton, Squidward, Karen & Spot stare at Patrick for a minute in confusion. They then hear the loud rumbling & quaking again. Bubble Bass bounces right back into the Krusty Krab & once again crashlands his butt right onto Squidward. SQUIDWARD (muffled): Oh come on! BUBBLE BASS: I’m here for my Krabby Patty. SPONGEBOB: Right at Table 4. PLANKTON: Made from the finest brains of the Chum Bucket! MR.KRABS: Krusty Krab! PLANKTON: Chum Bucket! MR.KRABS: Krusty Krab! PATRICK: Mashed Potatoes! SPONGEBOB: Spongebob! BUBBLE BASS: ENOUGH! We have more pressing matters to attend to. Such as me eating for one instance. Bubble Bass takes a seat, almost breaking the barrel in the process. The other characters stare at him awaiting his review. Bubble Bass, after cracking his knuckles & doing some stretches, picks up the entire table & swallows the patty in one bite. BUBBLE BASS: Hmmm SPONGEBOB: So, how is it? BUBBLE BASS: This is not bad, not bad at all. MR.KRABS: Yay! PLANKTON: The Chum Bucket Succeeds! SPONGEBOB: Krusty Krab! BUBBLE BASS: Hold up! I say it was not bad….. that doesn’t mean it was good either. SPONGEBOB: What?! KAREN, MR.KRABS & PATRICK: Huh? SPOT: Bark? PLANKTON: HOW?! WHY?!! BUBBLE BASS: You pathetic losers spent so much time bickering with one another, that you forgot to add not only the pickles, but also the mayonnaise! The cheeses! The complementary spices! And a pinch of Himalayan Salt! This patty wasn’t a bad thing, but it is also far from good. Squidward returns after having cleaned himself offscreen from the butt land. SQUIDWARD: What did I miss? BUBBLE BASS: Sorry! Not sorry! Try again! And this time, I won’t leave until you get it right! Bubble Bass folds his arms & impatiently waits for another humongous Krabby Patty. Spongebob pouts in sadness thinking he has failed everybody. Plankton & Mr.Krabs look on, before thinking of something. MR.KRABS: Hey Plankton? Get me my bowl of pickled eggs in me office. Pronto! PLANKTON: Yes Eugene! Hehehehe! SPONGEBOB: Wait what? KAREN: Patrick, get me some ketchup & mustard bottles. PATRICK: And relish?! SQUIDWARD: Yep, and relish. SPOT: Bark! Bark! Spot arms up on potato wedges & other mediocre types of food. Spongebob is confused. So is Bubble Bass. BUBBLE BASS: What are you doing? I did not demand any of this stuff. MR.KRABS: Really? Well, too bad! Mr.Krabs throws a bowl of pickled eggs onto Bubble Bass. BUBBLE BASS: Egh! PLANKTON: Here! Try some broccoli fattie! Plankton force feeds Bubble Bass vegetables, which he is allergic too. SQUIDWARD: Try Squidward Souffle! PATRICK: And a cheesy patty! KAREN: Some oil for you bud? SPOT: Bark! Bark! Spongebob slowly smiles at Bubble Bass’ just desserts. Bubble Bass finally snaps. BUBBLE BASS: AAAAAHHHHHH!! Bubble Bass bounces right out of the Krusty Krab to get away from all of this. PLANKTON: And don’t come back! Spongebob tries to comprehend. SPONGEBOB: Why did you do that Mr.K? MR.KRABS: Because son, while Plankton & I may never ever be friends, we did realize one important lesson when Bubble Bass said you failed. SPONGEBOB: And what was that? MR.KRABS: Working as a team! Teamwork! PLANKTON: Yeah! I guess. SQUIDWARD: Good job! Now leave me alone for a week. KAREN: You’re a good worker Spongebob. PATRICK: And a good video gamer! SPOT: Bark! Bark! Spongebob smiles. SPONGEBOB: Oh thank you so much guys! MR.KRABS: No problem! Now, one more thing to say! SPONGEBOB: And what's that? MR.KRABS: The Chum Bucket Staff are now the honorary candidates for when Bubble Bass sues us! Plankton, Karen & Spot look at Mr.Krabs with shock. PLANKTON: You crustaceous cheapskate!!! Category:SquidwardTentacles35